The Morning Sunlight
by ChaosDeathAngels
Summary: Asahi Himura was just starting school at Ouran Academy, unaware that she had a brother, but what happens when she stumbles upon him? AND the Host club? (I'm bad at summary's...) KyouyaXOC
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club! I do own Asahi Himura, do not use without my permission first.**  
**RATE, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW PLEASE!**

I woke up like any other day, tired. I sighed,I didn't want to go to Ouran Academy… I got out of my bed and went downstairs to make some breakfast. After I ate I went back upstairs to my room and put on the ugly light shade of yellow colored dress. I looked in the mirror and scowled, "I hate this..I want to go back to Karuizawa and spend time with Chiaki and Ayaki"After I said this my eyes started to water but I quickly wiped the tears away with my hand. I finished getting ready, I brushed my elbow-length blonde hair, I brushed my teeth, and I packed all my things into the bag I had. After I was done getting ready I sat down in the kitchen and waited for my limo driver,Samuel, to say it was time to leave. When he finally said it was time to leave I silently walked out the door. I once again sighed, this is going to be a long day..I can tell.

When I got to the front of huge pink school my mouth gaped. "Holy shit! The building is PINK!" I whispered loudly.I then noticed some of the other students were whispering to one and other and looking at me. My body suddenly froze. Why were the staring at me? I managed to hear one girl's conversation with someone else,but what I heard had me started and apparently said that I looked almost exactly like Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki is the chairman's son! I almost decided to go up to her ask her what she was talking about but chose against it. I walked into the building and headed for the office, walking quietly with my head down. When I reached the office the, secretary looked up from her computer screen and asked me if I was indeed Asahi Himura, I nodded my head. "Alright now wait here while I tell him you're here, Miss Himura." The secretary went into the chairman's office and told him that I was here to see him. After a minute or two of waiting the secretary told me chairman Suoh was ready to see me, so I thanked her and walked

into his office. I was standing by the door when he looked up from his paperwork and looked at me and told me to sit down. When I sat down he started to speak, "So you must be Asahi Himura, it's nice to meet you,so here I have your schedule and your first class would be music, you have that with my son, Tamaki Suoh, he should be able to help you find your way to class. Well here you go! Have a good day, I hope you enjoy our school!" he finished by handing me schedule and a picture of Tamaki. I took the schedule and the picture and headed out the door of Chairman Suoh's office and started to look for Tamaki by using the picture to help me.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaimed aggravated, "I'm lost, and I'm going to be late too!" I then felt someone take my schedule and the picture from my hand. I looked up to see a blonde boy who looked kind of like me, he had nice blonde hair, purple/violet eyes, slightly darker than mine, and he had on the Ouran uniform. "Hmm..you seem lost dear princess! Let me, Tamaki Suoh, the host club king, show you where to go!" He said as he made a princely pose. I started to laugh, he was such a lunatic, here he was acting all "princely" he looked like idiot. Tamaki stared at me, mouth gaping wide open that's when I stopped laughing, "What? Is something wrong?" I asked with my hands on my hips. He looked me up and down, I glared at him. " Hey! Stop staring you pervert!" I snapped at him angrily. He seemed to snap out of it then. " I am no pervert!" He exclaimed, " I'm just wondering why you look like me!" I stood there and thought about it I didn't really have any good ideas just nonsense. "I don't know, do you an idea?" I looked back up at him. " I do! Maybe we're long lost siblings!" I face palmed. You've gotta be kidding me! "Never mind..can you just help me get to class?" I asked him slightly rushed. " Why of course my lovely princess! Ooh! You have class with me!" He said excitedly. I sighed, this is definitely going to be a long day…

**Sorry, I have school and things, so I won't update as soon as I would like,I'll have the next chapter up by Friday, I'll try my best~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Once Again

Geez… that school is tiring, not to mention Tamaki… I started to walk out of the school with my head down when I bumped into someone. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" I bent down to pick up my books and papers and when I looked up I saw a boy from some of my classes, I believe his name was Kyouya Ootori. I started to stand up when he offered his hand to help me up. "I'm so sorry about that!" He smiled, but I could tell it was fake. "It's quite alright miss." I stared at him, narrowing my eyes. "Hmm...that smile is fake...isn't it Kyouya Ootori?"I questioned him while he stared at me looking rather shocked. "Hm..You are rather smart aren't you Miss Himura?" He smirked, I glared at him.I started to walk off when he grabbed my arm and stopped me, he slowly whispered something into my ear. I nodded my head and continued to walk to my limo.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Kyouya continued to walk to the Host Club, when he got there he said he had some important business that they had to take care of. Kyouya had given each individual host a job except Tamaki, It was very important that Tamaki not interfere with this. Kyouya had given the twins Asahi's address and her old friends Chiaki and Ayaki's address as well, so Hikaru and Kaoru were off to Karuizawa to get Asahi's best friends. Kaoru knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. A young girl about 5'6 with light brown hair and dark blue glasses opened the door with a boy who seemed to be her twin brother standing behind her. "Um.. hello,we're looking for siblings named Chiaki and Ayaki." Hikaru looked up towards the male, he was about 2 inches taller than him. "Um.. Yes that's us, is there something you need?" The girl thought the twin devils looked rather suspicious. "Yeah, we're here 'cause we were told to get you guys and bring you back to Ouran to see Asahi Himura." Hikaru responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "W-what?! Y-you mean you know her? Ayaki! Can you believe it! We get to see Asahi again!" Tears were streaming down her face which was was full of joy no longer have the look of suspicion. "A-are you serious! I-i.." Ayaki started to cry, he hugged his sister tightly. "We're leaving now, I suggest you pack your bags and get into the limo." Chiaki and Ayaki rushed up to their rooms and packs rather fast, they just wanted to see Asahi again. They came downstairs with their suitcases all fully packed, they then went inside the limo and they were off to see Asahi.

* * *

**Asahi P.O.V**

I sat on my bed waiting for Kyouya to come over. I got up and paced all over room my heart beating as fast as butterfly wings and my head pounding of all the possibilities that could happen, like what if they hated me for leaving them. I nearly broke down and cried, I couldn't think like that. They'll still care about me, I'm sure of it. I heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs as fast as I could almost knocking over one of the maids. "Sorry Jui!" I called as I opened the door. "H-hello.." I bent over and slightly panted. Kyouya raised a suspicious eyebrow in my direction. "Are you alright, Miss Himura?" I heard a gasp from behind him. I recognized that gasp. I shoved past Kyouya and there was Chiaki and Ayaki. Ayaki was the first to hug me. I gasped in surprise as he slight picked me up as he hugged me tightly. "Ack! Ayaki! Put me down! It's only been 3 months since I left!" I could hear Chiaki giggle besides Ayaki. "Well, I'll be leaving now, Miss Himura." As Kyouya started to walk away I jumped out of Ayaki's arms and hugged him slightly thanking him. I blushed slightly at the physical contact. He was silent for a moment be fore speaking. "You're quite welcome, Miss Him-" "Call me Asahi, it's getting annoying when you call me Miss Himura." As Kyouya walked away he called over his shoulder, "Oh, Asahi, come to Music Room #3 after school tomorrow." I looked at his back as he walked away. What could he have planned for me after school tomorrow? "Um..Asahi? You okay?" I heard Chiaki call my name. I snapped out of my daze and smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that." I went inside and Chiaki and Ayaki followed. "Asahi? Sorry if this sounds kind of invasive but where should we stay?" Chiaki asked sheepishly. "Oh right! Gimme just a sec. guys. Jui? Could you find some rooms for Chiaki and Ayaki?" Jui nodded. Chiaki and Ayaki gasped together. They ran to hug Jui. I giggled a bit at the sight, it was an interesting sight to see. Ever since we were kids Jui has been like a mother to us, my parents didn't pay much attention to me but Jui was always there for me, and Chiaki and Ayaki's parents were always on business trips. Chiaki dragged me into the warm embrace. The hug ended and Jui took Chiaki and Ayaki to find them their rooms. I sighed a breath of relief. I plopped down onto the couch in the living room and waited for them to be done so we could possibly go to the park with Jui. Before they were done I started to feel my eyelids become heavy as I slowly drifted off into a nice deep sleep. When I awoke I found myself some where else. Where was I? Where were Chiaki and Ayaki and Jui? What happened to me?

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's longer than the first chapter! I'm going to try and update sooner, I know this was supposed to be up yesterday! I'm sooo sorry!


End file.
